


Take my hand, and my whole life too

by gc4465



Series: Post Endgame Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gc4465/pseuds/gc4465
Summary: “Don’t.”“Don’t what?”“Don’t give me hope.”“I’m sorry that I couldn’t have given it to you earlier.”“He stayed Sam. He doesn’t want to come back.”***Aka the story where Steve gets stuck in the past and still wants to be with BuckyENDGAME SPOILERSStucky endgame fix-itOneshot





	Take my hand, and my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on AO3, hope y'all enjoy

**Take My Hand, and my Whole Life too**

 

**MAY 10 2023**

_ I think in another life, I would’ve been able to love him freely. Love him like I was supposed to. But the world doesn’t work like that. The world thinks he’s dead. They think he died last week. _

_ But the truth is, he’s gone, and he’s not coming back. The only man I ever loved, the only person I could ever fall in love with, gone.  _

_ Sam says I need to write all these feelings down. Says I need to cure myself over a self dictating depression, but I know that he lost him too. We both had gained everything back, but in the process I lost him again.  _

_ I lost everything again. I lost 80 years ago. I got it back 6 years ago, and lost it within a day.  _

_ Or those 6 years is what they told me. Five years had passed when we had been dusted, and I want to apologize, for leaving him for that long. But instead he left me.  _

A sharp knock pulled Bucky out of his thoughts and he glanced up. 

“Not now Sam.” 

“Bruce found something.” Sam replied bluntly.

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t give me hope.”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t have given it to you earlier.” 

“He stayed Sam. He doesn’t want to come back.” 

“That’s what I thought too. Until this came in the mail.” 

Sam held up a letter, yellow, with fading ink. Probably sat somewhere for 80 years.

Bucky stood up and snatched the letter from Sam’s hand. “What is it?”

“It’s from Steve, and it’s addressed to you.” 

Bucky sighed and flipped the envelope over and removed the seal. Not surprisingly it came right off. He pulled out the letter that was written in the scrawy rigid handwriting that made Bucky’s breath catch in his throat. 

_ Bucky, _

It read.

_ I am so sorry for leaving you. I am so sorry that you are stuck there, thinking that I won’t come back. I will always come back for you. I’m with you to the end of the line remember? _

_ My suit malfunctioned. Something happened, and I can’t get back. I need someone to come and rescue me.  _

_ If Stark was alive, he’d know what to do. Ask Bruce, he’s the next smartest. Then Hank Pym. Please, send someone quickly. I’ll take anyone as long as I can come home to you. _

_ 1946, Brooklyn. Our old apartment. I managed to buy it after it went up for sale. Have a pretty good job, but who says I want it? Please Buck.  _

_ With lots of Love, _

_ Steve _

When Bucky looked up, Sam was waiting expectantly. “Well?”

“He’s trapped. We need to tell Bruce now.”

The two took off running, down the hall, down the stairs of the half built cabin on the ex-avengers compound. 

Bruce was outside, reading a book. He had agreed to stay a bit longer if anything came up with the quantum tunnel.

“Bruce!” The two of them shouted. 

“Hey, what’s up! I’m reading this great book on-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam interrupted. “Steve needs help!” 

Bruce blinked, before shutting his book and jumping to his feet.

The hulk’s feet slamming onto the ground caused Bucky to flinch but neither Sam or Bruce noticed. 

Bucky quickly explained the situation to Bruce and Bruce rushed over to the small Quantum tunnel, time machine thing. 

“Okay, the date is in and now we just need someone to put this on.” Bruce held up the watch that would hold the quantum realm suit. 

Sam glanced at him and nodded. 

“I’ll do it.” The words came out before Bucky had realized what he was saying. 

Bruce wordlessly handed the watch over, and then handed another one to him. “For Steve, when you get there.” 

Bucky swallowed and was soon standing in the middle of the Quantum tunnel machine thing. 

He pulled on the watch, and tapped it, letting the white and red suit cover him. The helmet went over his head, and for a brief second, Bucky panicked, not used to foreign materials on his head. 

“It’ll take five seconds for us, but however long you need for you. You ready?”

Bucky nodded, his own saliva tasting like dust. 

“On Five…. Four…. Three…. Two…. One…. See you soon.” 

The floor shifted and Bucky found himself falling. 

***

**OCTOBER 8 1946**

Bucky slammed down in an alleyway a few blocks away from his and Steve’s old apartment. He didn’t groan or whine about the fall, though he struggled to stand up. He had taken much worst beating before, and could certainly handle this one. 

Bucky tapped the watch and the suit dissolved into nothingness. The problem was with the impromptu mission was that now Bucky looked out of place. He didn’t look like some dapper from the forties, he was wearing all black, and he looked like a modern day assassins. Which he was.

Even though Bucky wanted to find Steve right then and there, he opted to wait until nightfall, so that he could slip through the streets and night crowds relatively undetected. 

It was 1946, the war was over. Most people wouldn’t be paying attention to those who were dressed in all black. Except maybe veterans, but prehapes with his luck he wouldn’t run into any that night.

It was already getting darker earlier, due to it being the fall and a closer to winter month. Bucky only had to wait around for a few hours before he slipped out of the alleyway and into the night. 

Bucky criss crossed his way down streets, down familiar alleys until he arrived at a small, cheap apartment complex. 

He climbed his way up to the second floor, and stopped at the door right in front of the stairs, before knocking quietly on the door.

There was some shuffling behind the door, and suddenly Bucky couldn’t breathe. Steve was behind there. Steve.

The door clicked open, and piercing blue eyes found their way to roam over him, before a choked gasp or maybe a sob. “Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

The door swung open, and Steve threw his arms around him.

“You Jerk.” Steve breathed into his neck.

“Yeah, you punk. It’s me.” 

The two clung onto each other, a much more tighter, fiercer, and intimate hug then they shared last week. 

Steve was the first to pull away, staring at Bucky expectantly, like he was going to disappear. 

“Here, you should come inside.” Steve whispered softly. 

Bucky nodded and let Steve lead Bucky into his house. 

The apartment was small, and it seemed that Steve had kept all their old stuff, and would most likely do so, even though half of it would end up in a museum. 

“Didn’t have the heart to change it.” Steve muttered when Bucky was silent.

“Steve? How long have you’ve been stuck in 1946?”

“Oh, like uh, three months I think? No, because I started working in April, and it’s August, so..?”

Bucky choked. “Steve, its October. You’ve been here for 6 months.”

“Well it didn’t feel like that.”

“What the hell happened anyways?”

Steve sighed and once more lead Bucky, but this time to the couch. The two sat and Bucky looked over at Steve, waiting.

“I returned all the infinity stones, and everything went smoothly. I had decided to return to Vormir last, which I did, and the red floating guy that Clint told us about, well it was the Red Skull. Boy was he so happy to see me.”

“Stevie, please tell me that was sarcasm.” 

“It was, calm yourself. Anyways, so I traded the stone for a life, and then we decided to head home. Then my suit began to malfunction, so we travelled backwards instead of forwards, and then suddenly, we were here. So we stayed, and I wrote that letter and waited. I’m assuming you got it, because how else would you be here?”

“Hey Steve?”

“Hm?”

“What do you mean by  _ we _ ?” 

“Oh uh, about that-”

The door opened and a familiar redhead stood at the doorway. “Hey Barnes. Did ya miss me?”

Bucky stood up and grinned. “Hello Natalia. Sam will be glad to see you.” 

“Hmm, well I’ll be glad to see him too.” Natasha replied, and crossed into the room. She kicked off her heels, and disappeared into the bedroom, and came out in a few minutes with pants and a t-shirt. 

“I hate wearing skirts.” 

“We could tell.” Steve replied with a little laugh.

That’s when Natasha went up and hugged Bucky. He hugged her tightly, one of his friends that he had made in the future. He was furious to learn of her death after the fight with Thanos. 

“Is your suit malfunctioned?” Bucky asked her anxiously. He only had one other suit.

She shook her head. “I wanted to go back, but I had to stay with Steve. I could’ve gone back, but with everything that has happened, I wanted a small break.” 

Bucky smiled. “When we go back, you can have a big one.” He then pulled out the Quantum suit wristwatch out of his suit and handed it to Steve. “Don’t break this one.”

Steve laughed. “I won’t.” 

“Let me change-”

“Again?” Steve complained. 

Natasha sent a dirty glare in his direction causing him to shut up and Bucky to crack a smile. 

“Yes, let me change into my battle stuff and grab everything, then we can go.” 

She marched off the bedroom, and shut the door behind her, leaving Bucky and Steve alone once more. 

“Some part of me wants to pack this whole apartment up and take it with us. Or even stay. You and me.” 

Bucky glanced at Steve, who was staring at the couch as he said this. He took a step towards him, and Steve didn’t move away.

“But I know I can’t. But I can pretend that I can. I dreamt of this moment so long. Us, reuniting. Again.”

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle at that one. He took another step closer. 

“Bucky, I know that you thought I was leaving.” 

Bucky stilled. 

“I don’t know why, so I need you to hear this. I need you to hear this loud and clear. I’m not leaving you now, or in another 100 years. I’ll stay with you, for as long as I can. I love you. I’m in love with you, and maybe you don’t feel the same, but I need to say it now.” Steve turned away at this, not facing Bucky.

But Bucky could feel his face light up. Steve was in love with him! 

So Bucky placed his hands and Steve’s shoulders. He could feel him tense underneath him, before he spun him around. 

Bucky put one arm around Steve’s face, and put the other hand on the back of his neck. 

They were inches apart, breathes intermingling. “I love you too.” Bucky whispered before kissing him. 

Almost immediately, Steve threw his arms around Bucky’s neck and the two kissed, and kissed and kissed before Bucky was breathless again. 

But even super soldiers needed air, so the two pulled away, giggling like teenagers. Bucky leaned forward and kissed him again, a soft, small peck on the lips. 

Steve laughed and pushed him slightly away, but Bucky held onto his waist, his other arm now around it, and tightening his grip.

“Steve, I’ve waited 100 years for this. Let me kiss you again.” 

Steve laughed once more. “We have to go though!”

“Aw screw it.” 

And they were kissing again, and moving to the couch, kissing like teenagers, Steve’s warm soft lips against Bucky’s chapped ones, but neither of them cared. 

“Well, it’s about damn time.” 

The two sprung apart at Natasha’s voice, Steve was full on blushing while Bucky was smirking.

“You boys ready, or do you need to stay another day to work out the sexual tension?” 

Steve was now bright red, and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh a little. “We’ll be fine маленький паук ( _ Little Spider). _ We’ll finish at home.” 

_ Home.  _ Now that sounded nice to all of them, nice enough to get Steve rushing on his feet and piling on his clothes that he arrived in. 

Natasha and Bucky went around the apartment, making sure that nothing from the future was there. 

Steve returned with his Captain America suit on, and the briefcase that once held the stones. 

“What’s in the briefcase?” Bucky asked. 

“Photographs, that were ‘lost’. But not really, because now I have them!” 

Bucky smiled at Steve’s excited tone. 

“You boys ready now?”

“Yes Natalia.” Bucky snarked back. 

“Before we go, how long was I gone?”

“Not long, just a week.” 

“Then let’s head home.” 

***

**MAY 10 2023**

There was a flash of light, and soon the three of them were standing at the Quantum tunnel machine thing, that Bucky had no idea what was called.

The suits disappeared, and Sam and Bruce who were in the same positions when Bucky left, gasped. 

“Natasha?” Sam croaked. 

She flew off the tunnel entrance thing, and ran straight into Sam’s arms, where he just held her tight. 

The two hugged for the longest time, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile at the famous Black Widow’s happiness. 

Steve walked up and took his hand, intertwining their fingers together. 

“Someone ought to call Clint.” Bruce whispered, and Sam gave a broken laugh.

“Yeah, someone should.” 

But Natasha made no movement to move in Sam’s arms and neither did Sam for that matter. 

Bucky look over at Steve and moved his hand and wrapped it around his waist. 

“Love you.” He whispered into Steve’s neck.

“I love you to Buck.” 

Bucky couldn’t help but smile, smiling into Steve’s neck. 

Life was better now. Steve knew it, Bucky knew it. 

They were going to be okay.

****  
  
  


_ Fin.  _


End file.
